


Scream

by Arisprite



Series: Tsubasa Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Mokona is a troll, Piffle World, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5912962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syaoran didn't think that the movie was <i>that</i> scary. He didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was, surprise, surprise: Scream

The movie wasn’t that scary, Syaoran thought. Definitely not. It was just a film, that Sakura had picked out while they were finishing dinner, in the little trailer they were staying in. There had been a small selection of recorded movies on tiny disks, and the one that Sakura had picked had had a cover that was dark, and dripping with what looked like ketchup, around a horrified looking girl. It was intriguing enough that they all say down to watch. 

The Piffle city still was bustling around them, but the room was silent, as the main character walked across the darkened room; she held a flashlight in shaking hands, and the tension was certainly mounting. Still, Syaoran didn’t think it was _scary_. Not to just watch. After all, their trailer living room was lit, with warm little lamps in the corners. He was next to Sakura (who was enjoying this way too much) with Kurogane on the arm chair, and Fai laying out on the floor. 

The movie was getting more intense, and Syaoran tried not to blink as it became clear that the bad guy was in the room with her. His heart was beating quicker, but surely it was just sympathy. He wasn’t actually scared, no matter how his palms were sweating. 

She was close to the man wearing black. He was gripping a knife, that he must have taken from the kitchen, and he didn’t look afraid to use it. The girl was afraid. Syaoran wasn’t of course. The film’s soundtrack was silent, except for a single high note, that rose and rose and rose, until- 

A horrifying scream echoed in the room Syaoran was sitting in. He startled, and leapt up, standing and looking around, as the others too jolted from their seats. All except Mokona, who was huddled in the middle of the couch, with her paws over her eyes. 

“Stop the movie! It’s too scary for Mokona!” 

Fai, who’d jerked into the edge of the arm chair, laughed nervously and scooped up Mokona.

“Oh, Moko-chan, you scared us!” 

Kurogane humphed, relaxing the grip he’d put on the throw pillow beside him. 

Sakura had vacated the couch at the same time that Syaoran did; startled even though she’d been enjoying the movie. She moved over to cuddle Mokona in Fai’s hands, petting her head. 

“I’m sorry, Mokona!” she said, but then Mokona started giggling. 

“Mokona fibbed, it’s not too scary. I just wanted to see if you all would jump.” 

They stared at her, and Kurogane ‘tched. Fai blinked down at her, before laughing. “Oh, Mokona-chan, you sneaky creature.” 

Mokona laughed, and bounced. “We can finish the movie now,” she said, and Syaoran rubbed his head. 

“Well,” he started, aware of the burst of relief he’d felt when Mokona had thought it was too scary. Kurogane looked at him, and Sakura put her fingers to her smiling lips. 

“Should we keep it off, Syaoran-kun?” she asked, kindly, but still. Syaoran blushed, and shook his head. 

“We should finish it.” 

“Are you sure?” Sakura asked, and Syaoran nodded stiffly. They all settled again, and then something was tossed on his lap. He looked down, and saw the remote, the one that Kurogane had been holding. He looked over, but Kurogane was looking at the movie screen now. Still, with the controls in hand, Syaoran turned to enjoy the rest of the movie.


End file.
